As liquid crystal molecules do not emit light themselves, external light sources are required to display image in conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Backlight modules are classified into direct type backlight module and side type backlight module based on the arrangement location of the light source. In a side type backlight module, light source is arranged at a side of an LGP, and the light emitted from the light source (such as a lamp bar) irradiates directly into the LGP which will convert parallel incident light from the side into surface light. In a direct type backlight module, light source is arranged below the liquid crystal panel; the light emitted from the light source travels through a certain spatial distance and is diffused and mixed by the diffuser plate to be emitted as a surface light source.
In the side type backlight module, light source is arranged at at least one side of the LOP, which will render the light on the outgoing surface of the LGP unevenly-distributed. Specifically, a position closer to the light source has a brighter light while a position farther from the light source has a dimmer light. To solve the problem of uneven light on the outgoing surface of the LGP, one solution used in prior art is that grid points are provided on the bottom side of the LGP and total internally reflected light in the LGP is scattered via diffuse reflection by the grip points to adjust the uniformity of the light. The LGP with the grid points can solve the problem of uneven light on the outgoing surface of the LGP to a certain extent, but the adjustment of luminance with such LGP is not adequate. Moreover, the scattered light is over-dispersed and cannot be converged, which leads to low display brightness of the LGP and further causes unclear image on the liquid crystal panel. In consideration of the above disadvantages, the present invention provides a new LGP and a fabrication method of the LGP.